The present application is related to copending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/200,309 and 10/200,310.
Botanical classification cultivar designation: Alstroemeria hybrida cultivar Staprirange.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a flowering potted Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Staprirangexe2x80x99.
The new Alstroemeria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new flowering potted Alstroemeria cultivars with compact and uniform plant growth habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Alstroemeria originated from a cross made by the Inventor in April, 1994 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 88D1240-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 86F679-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in June, 1995. The selection of this new Alstroemeria was based on its compact plant growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by root divisions taken in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, since June, 1995, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plants of the cultivar Staprirange have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Staprirangexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Staprirangexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact and uniform plant growth habit.
2. Freely branching habit, bushy appearance.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Light red and yellow-colored flowers with dark purple-colored spots and stripes.
Plants of the new Alstroemeria are most similar to plants of the parent selections. However, plants of the new Alstroemeria differ from plants of the parents in flower coloration as plants of the female parent have purple-colored flowers and plants of the male parent have orange-colored flowers. In addition, plants of the new Alstroemeria are more compact than plants of the male parent.
Plants of the new Alstroemeria differ from plants of the cultivar Stapriley, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/300,310, and the cultivar Staprivane, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/200,316, primarily in flower coloration.
Plants of the new Alstroemeria can be compared to plants of the cultivar Staprivina, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,692. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, plants of the new Alstroemeria differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Staprivina in flower coloration as plants of the cultivar Staprivina had salmon orange-colored flowers.